Thérapie par les chatouilles
by Zumkalt
Summary: Quelques mois après l'échec du raid sur Sandstorm, Jane se blâme encore pour tout ce qui est arrivé de mal à l'équipe et à son frère. Après plusieurs échecs pour lui faire perdre cette habitude, Patterson et Zapata décident d'adopter une méthode originale et parfaitement déloyale pour la faire changer d'avis. Avec des conséquences étonnement positives.


Thérapie par les chatouilles

Bon, petit OS qui m'est venu il y a un certain temps mais que je n'avais pas sortis (pour une raison dont je ne me rappelle plus d'ailleurs), et que j'ai finalement eu envie de terminer ce week-end. À l'origine, il devait être assez petit, mais une idée en entrainant une autre, il a finis par prendre de l'ampleur…

Chronologiquement, il peut prendre place entre le flashback au début du premier OS de noël et _Premier noël en famille_ , même si il n'est pas nécessaire de les avoir lus pour suivre l'histoire, tout comme _La famille s'agrandit_ , qui clos le cycle. Ceux qui les ont lus comprendront par contre mieux pourquoi ses amies menacent souvent Jane avec cette punition.

…

.

 **Réponse aux reviews de** _ **La famille s'agrandit**_ : Je réponds ici et je ferais la même réponse dans le chapitre 13 de Trahisons car certains lisent peut-être l'un et pas l'autre, et c'est mieux si tout le monde a la même info (et que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de répondre sur une histoire complète et terminée).

Déjà merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait chaud au cœur. ^^

Concernant un futur OS centré sur Patterson et Roman j'y pense depuis un moment, et cela se fera certainement dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

La seule chose que je dois décider c'est si je le fais en lien avec mes OS précédents, ou si je le fait totalement indépendant (avec une nouvelle façon dont ils se rencontrent, se mettent ensemble et ainsi de suite…)

Si vous avez des préférences, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir via review, MP, pigeon voyageur ou nuage de fumées XD.

…..

…

.

 _Bureaux du FBI, deux mois et demi après l'échec du raid._

Patterson soupira en refermant la porte de son casier. Sa petite séance de sparring avec Jane n'avait vraiment pas eu la conclusion qu'elle espérait. Bien sûr, le combat en lui-même avait été un excellent défouloir à la tension du travail. Même si pour Jane, il s'agissait plus d'un échauffement amical étant donné leur différence de niveau, c'était une activité qui au cours des dernières semaines avait créé un lien entre elles. Mais alors que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient en se rhabillant après leur douche, les yeux de Jane étaient tombés sur la petite cicatrice sur le ventre de l'analyste, là où Borden lui avait tiré dessus.

La blonde avait immédiatement vu le regard de son amie se faire lointain, alors qu'elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Bien que Jane n'ait rien dit sur le moment, il avait été clair qu'elle se reprochait encore ce qui était arrivé. Comme si avec sa mémoire effacée elle pouvait savoir que Borden était une taupe pour Sandstorm et allait lui tirer dessus…Patterson roula les yeux en y pensant. Elle n'en voulait absolument pas à Jane, même si théoriquement elle était responsable du plan initial de l'organisation terroriste. Perdre ses souvenirs avait fait ressortir le meilleur d'elle, et de toute façon la pauvre avait assez souffert après des mois de captivité dans une prison secrète de la CIA. Mais la brune semblait vraiment décidée à se blâmer encore et encore pour ce qui était arrivé, une manie dont l'équipe n'arrivait pas à la débarrasser.

Tout remontait à l'échec du raid sur la ferme de Sandstorm. Lorsque Patterson s'était réveillée à l'hôpital, sa première réaction avait été d'essayer de sortir du lit pour prévenir tout le monde de la trahison de Borden. En plus de tirer horriblement sur sa blessure, son brusque mouvement avait réveillé en sursaut Jane, qui dormait dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Le mouvement de Jane avait à son tour réveillé Reade qui se trouvait dans le lit voisin. Après quelques minutes de flou avant de reprendre ses esprits, elle avait juste eu le temps d'entendre Jane lui dire qu'elle était désolée pour tout, avant que la brune ne fuie littéralement la pièce.

Fort heureusement, puisqu'il était réveillé, Reade avait pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait manqué en étant inconsciente. Elle avait été horrifiée en apprenant que Shepherd avait piégé Jane pour attirer l'équipe à découvert. Pire, la femme avait voulu tuer son équipe sous ses yeux et forcer son propre frère à la tuer. Pas étonnant que la pauvre ait l'air au fond du trou. Apprendre que la brune avait réussi à fuir en emmenant son frère avec elle, tout en lui effaçant en partie la mémoire et en éliminant plusieurs agents de Sandstorm, montrait pourtant à quel point elle était forte.

Puis une Tasha relativement mal à l'aise était venue rendre visite à ses amis, leur apprenant au passage que pendant les deux derniers jours, Jane n'avait quitté leur chambre que pour aller dans celle de son frère, qui était alors toujours détenu un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Lorsque Reade s'était étonné de ne pas avoir vu la brune lors de ses moments de lucidité, Zapata s'était tortillée sur sa chaise de façon inconfortable. Elle avait ensuite fini par avouer que Jane se sentait coupable de sa blessure, et sortait dès qu'il donnait des signes de réveil. Devant l'insistance de Patterson, la latina avait ensuite fini par raconter les éléments qu'un Reade encore mal réveillé avait laissés de côté : la crise de panique de Jane qui, à cause de l'échec du raid, avait cru que le FBI allait rompre son accord et la livrer à la CIA, et ses discussions avec la brune pour essayer de la convaincre que ça n'allait pas se produire.

Après une longue et douloureuse conversation, les trois agents avaient convenu que le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à Jane depuis son retour était horrible, et qu'il fallait corriger les choses. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la brune ne leur avait pas facilité le travail. Quand, après de nombreuses cajoleries, Tasha avait réussi à faire revenir Jane dans la chambre, son air nerveux les avait attristés. Il avait fallu de longues minutes pour qu'ils présentent tous leurs excuses à la jeune femme, et d'encore plus longues minutes pour que celle-ci admette enfin que ce n'était pas un piège. Mais alors que Jane commençait tout juste à se détendre un peu, deux Marshals étaient entrés, annonçant être venus pour prendre en charge leur prisonnière.

Le regard de Jane en entendant ces mots les avaient hantés pendant des jours. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc, puis s'étaient posés sur eux. L'incompréhension et le sentiment de trahison qu'ils y avaient vu leur avait brisé le cœur. Puis les grands yeux verts avaient repris leur observation, cherchant une autre issue que la porte dans la pièce. Ils avaient vu tout son corps se tendre prêt à l'action, puis son regard se poser à nouveau sur Tasha, qui se trouvait entre elle et la porte. En une fraction de seconde ils avaient compris qu'elle essayait d'évaluer si la jeune femme allait l'empêcher de tenter de fuir. Zapata s'était dépêchée de lever les mains pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention, alors que depuis son lit Reade parlait aux Marshals en essayant de comprendre la situation. Fort heureusement Kurt et Nas étaient arrivés à ce moment-là, et le malentendu avait rapidement été dissipé.

Aiguillés vers la bonne chambre alors qu'ils s'étaient simplement trompés d'étage, les Marshals étaient repartis, pendant que Patterson essayait de calmer la brune. Il avait fallu les efforts combinés de tous les agents, un câlin de Kurt et Patterson (malgré sa blessure) et une longue conversation avec Nas pour que Jane accepte enfin de se détendre légèrement. Pendant les jours suivants elle avait cependant été très nerveuse en leur présence, les observant comme si elle attendait qu'ils se retournent soudain contre elle.

Petit à petit, ils avaient fait des progrès, surtout depuis que Roman avait accepté de passer un accord avec le FBI et Nas. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que le jeune homme était sorti de la cellule où le Bureau l'avait enfermé dès que ses blessures étaient suffisamment guéries. Mais avoir son frère avec elle avait beaucoup contribué à son rétablissement. Les relations de Roman avec le Bureau étaient cependant loin d'être aussi bonnes que celle de Jane. Un fait qu'ils avaient compris à la dure lorsque le jeune homme s'était mis à les traiter de la même manière qu'ils avaient traité sa sœur pendant des semaines. Cette expérience leur laissait encore un goût amer, en leur donnant une idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Roman, agacé par l'attitude de Pellington qui avait essayé de poser toutes sortes de conditions à l'accord que lui avait proposé Nas pour le punir de sa participation à l'embuscade, avait de plus rapidement durci son attitude.

Refusant d'adresser la parole à un agent, il se contentait souvent de toiser ses interlocuteurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils renoncent. Le jeune homme s'était également révélé beaucoup plus brutal que sa sœur pour manifester son mécontentement lorsque certains agents venaient le provoquer, et tout aussi têtu qu'elle. Une combinaison plus que dangereuse. Finalement Nas et Kurt avaient négociés pour tenir Pellington à l'écart de l'affaire, et petit à petit les choses s'étaient tassées.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Patterson était la seule dans l'équipe à qui Roman adressait normalement la parole. Reconnaissant pour la façon dont elle avait continué à traiter sa sœur en être humain après sa capture dans le motel, il s'était mué en chevalier protecteur, et la suivait presque partout. Au début elle avait trouvé la situation un peu gênante, mais la présence de Roman s'était vite révélée très réconfortante après ce qu'elle venait de traverser avec Borden. Le fait qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Jane pour essayer d'aider la jeune avec ses cauchemars leur avait donné beaucoup d'occasions de passer du temps ensemble. Mais même Roman semblait parfois démuni devant la culpabilité que ressentait sa sœur. De plus, Pellington manœuvrait souvent en coulisse pour faire envoyer Roman sur d'autres affaires, au moindre prétexte d'un éventuel lien avec Sandstorm, ce qui obligeait fréquemment le jeune homme à laisser sa sœur seule. Il était donc encore plus reconnaissant du temps que Patterson passait avec elle pour lui changer les idées.

Toutefois, l'analyste devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle arrivait au bout de ses options. Même avec l'aide de Tasha, qui avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que ses relations avec Jane reviennent à la normale, la distance protectrice que la brune amnésique avait créée avec eux n'avait pas totalement disparu. Comme si après toutes ces semaines elle essayait encore d'évaluer si ils étaient sincères dans leur désir de l'aider.

-« Eh, quoi de neuf » ? demanda justement la latina en entrant dans le laboratoire de la blonde.

-« Est-ce que tu as vu Jane aujourd'hui » ?

-« Pas encore pourquoi ? Oh, elle a encore fait une crise de « tout est ma faute » je présume…» Comprit Tasha, son sourire disparaissant instantanément.

-« En quelque sorte…Nous avons fait une petite séance amicale et dans les vestiaires elle a regardé ma cicatrice. Elle n'a rien dit mais… ».

-« Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a fait ce regard qui dit « frappez-moi je suis coupable » c'est ça » ? soupira Zapata en se maudissant encore mentalement pour avoir fortement contribué à faire intérioriser cette situation à la jeune femme.

-« Oui ».

-« Dieu, cette fille va me rendre folle » marmonna Tasha en essayant d'étouffer son propre sentiment de culpabilité.

-« Je commence vraiment à être à cours d'idées, j'ai beau lui répéter sans cesse qu'elle n'est pas responsable de tout…».

-« Je sais, Jane est beaucoup trop têtue pour son propre bien », convint Zapata avec mauvaise foi, puisque c'était un trait de caractère que les deux femmes avaient en commun. « Et l'attitude de Pellington n'arrange rien…tu sais qu'il a refusé à nouveau que Roman et elle habitent ensemble » ? maugréa la jeune femme.

-« Elle me l'a dit. Tout ça pour punir Roman…mais il punit Jane en même temps. Ce serait plus simple et facile de les laisser dans la même maison. Une seule maison sûre occupée, moins de déplacements pour l'escorte au lieu de passer d'une maison à l'autre lorsqu'il rend visite à Jane… »

-« Ouais…ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est qu'il nous prend pour des imbéciles. « Avoir deux indicateurs du FBI sous le même toit pourrait offrir une cible unique à Sandstorm », dit Tasha en singeant la façon de parler un peu pontifiante du directeur, non mais sérieusement, à qui est-ce qu'il veut faire gober ça…» ?

-« Techniquement c'est assez vrai, répondit Patterson en haussant les épaules, ce serait plus facile pour Shepherd de les cibler en même temps si ils habitaient au même endroit ».

-« Oh allez, pesta son amie, tu sais très bien pourquoi ce vieux con fait ça… ». Bien sûr que Patterson savait, enfer tout le bureau de New York était au courant. Trois semaines plus tôt, Pellington avait effectué une nouvelle visite, pour se plaindre de la lenteur des progrès de l'enquête auprès de Weller et Nas. Les deux avaient bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait être prudent, puisqu'avec la défection de Roman, Shepherd avait probablement modifié en partie ses plans. Ils devaient donc à tout prix éviter de tomber dans un autre piège, d'autant que grâce aux informations du frère de Jane, ils avaient pu faire quelques progrès. Toutes les planques dont Roman se souvenait avaient ainsi été perquisitionnées ou mises sous surveillance, et une dizaine d'hommes de Sandstorm tués. Leur seul regret était de ne pas avoir réussi à en prendre un vivant pour l'interroger, mais les hommes de main de Shepherd semblaient tous trop fanatisés pour ça.

Cependant, avec le refus de Roman d'adresser la parole à un agent autre que Patterson, Jane s'était retrouvée dans la délicate position de messagère. Estimant qu'il s'agissait d'une perte de temps, le directeur du FBI avait trouvé intelligent de menacer de révoquer l'accord de la brune la protégeant de la CIA pour motiver Roman. Inutile de dire qu'il avait obtenu l'effet inverse. Cette menace, en plus de braquer l'équipe contre lui, avait provoqué la colère de Weller et Nas, même si pour des raisons différentes. Le directeur adjoint, qui avait cru perdre son amie lors du raid, s'était violemment opposé à son supérieur en menaçant de démissionner. Jane avait semblé surprise et presque émerveillée qu'il mette sa carrière en danger pour la défendre, et cela avait beaucoup contribué à la détendre.

Nas de son côté avait été plus pragmatique, en faisant valoir que Jane était la seule qui pourrait convaincre son frère de coopérer. De fait, Roman était en position de force, puisque le temps pressait pour arrêter les plans de Sandstorm dont il était le seul à connaitre une partie des détails. Cet épisode avait également montré les nettes différences entre les deux situations. Là où Jane avait toujours essayé d'aider au mieux, Roman ne voulait qu'une chose : protéger sa sœur. Pour cela il devait coopérer puisque Shepherd voulait leur mort à tous les deux, mais il avait clairement exprimé que c'était une alliance de circonstance et pas un choix personnel. Lorsque Pellington avait fait l'erreur de le prendre à partie dans l'open-space, Roman avait répondu de manière très vocale. Détaillant tout ce que la CIA avait fait subir à sa sœur durant ses trois mois de captivité, il avait ensuite demandé au directeur du FBI si il était suffisamment en paix avec sa conscience pour se rendre complice de cela en voulant la renvoyer là-bas. Le fait qu'il ait posé la question devant la moitié des agents du bureau de New York avait garanti que l'information fasse rapidement le tour de tous les services. Du regard choqué sur le visage du directeur, tout le monde avait pu déduire qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les conséquences, et simplement lancé la menace pour donner l'impression de faire quelque chose. Mais l'incident n'avait pas vraiment amélioré sa réputation, alors que la rancœur contre Roman avait un peu diminuée, lorsque les agents avaient compris à quel point il voulait protéger sa sœur.

Jane pour sa part était rouge de honte que son frère se soit servi des détails qu'elle lui avait donnés devant tout le monde. L'équipe avait honteusement regardé vers elle en se remémorant la façon dont ils l'avaient traité à son retour, alors que la brune essayait de battre en retraite en rasant les murs. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas laissé faire, et une nouvelle explication et séance d'excuses avait suivie, ressoudant un peu plus les liens entre eux.

-« Coucou », lança une petite voix joyeuse. Se retournant, les deux femmes virent Sawyer entrer dans le laboratoire.

-« Eh gamin » ! l'accueillit Tasha en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » ?

-« Maman a décidé de venir rendre visite à oncle Kurt pour lui faire une surprise. Elle l'attend dans son bureau mais moi je me suis faufilé pour voir si je peux le trouver tout seul. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez » ? demanda-t-il avec des grands yeux en avisant leurs visages sérieux.

-« Nous cherchons un moyen d'aider Jane à aller mieux », soupira Patterson après avoir échangé un regard avec Tasha.

-« Pourquoi ? Tata Jane est triste » ? demanda le garçon avec toute l'innocence d'un enfant de 11 ans.

-« Tata Jane ? demanda Tasha avec un reniflement amusé.

-« Bah oui. Maman dit qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble, même si ils ont tous les deux fait des erreurs et qu'ils sont trop têtus pour l'admettre. Personne ne veut rien me dire parce que tout le monde pense que je suis trop petit, mais je sais que c'est parce que Jane n'est pas Taylor. Mais moi je suis sûr que Jane va devenir ma tata » ! Sa confiance fit sourire les deux femmes mais Patterson se sentit obligée de tempérer un peu ses espoirs.

-« C'est mignon comme tout Sawyer mais tu sais…Jane a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves récemment et…elle et ton oncle ne sont…pas aussi proches…que quand vous êtes partis à Portland avec ta mère ».

Devant le regard perplexe du garçon, Zapata se sentit obligée de préciser : « Ce que Patterson veut dire gamin, c'est que ton oncle voit quelqu'un d'autre… ».

-« Oh, fit Sawyer semblant déçu, mais moi j'aime bien Jane » !

-« Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien aussi, répondit gentiment Patterson, mais tu sais, tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à être ensemble juste parce que tu aimerais qu'il le soit…»

-« Je sais, maman dit la même chose », marmonna le garçonnet. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire pour aider tata Jane » ? demanda-t-il en passant à nouveau à son état énergique habituel en un clin d'œil.

-« Si seulement nous savions, soupira Zapata en secouant la tête, quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, la faire rire… »

-« La faire rire ? Je peux faire ça » ! s'enthousiasma Sawyer en rebondissant littéralement sur place.

-« Euh…ok, acquiesça lentement Tasha en lui jetant un regard méfiant, juste…ne rien faire de trop sournois d'accord » ?

La joie du garçon retomba un peu, avant que son visage ne s'illumine à nouveau : « Est-ce que tata Jane ira mieux si je lui fais un câlin »?

-« C'est une bonne idée… », s'enthousiasma Patterson, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, Sawyer avait filé à la recherche de Jane.

-« Suivons le, je sens que cela va être amusant », ricana Tasha.

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes regagnèrent l'open-space, Sawyer avait déjà localisé sa proie qui, assise à son bureau sans méfiance, regardait des papiers étalés devant elle, les yeux plissés par la concentration. Un bref coup d'œil leur appris que Sarah avait enfin trouvé son frère, et discutait avec Kurt, Nas et Reade juste devant son bureau. Echangeant un regard, Patterson et Tasha froncèrent simultanément les sourcils en voyant Jane encore une fois à l'écart. Des regards que lui jetaient les autres adultes, elles devinèrent qu'ils avaient dû essayer d'attirer son attention mais que perdue dans son monde la brune n'avait pas réagie, et qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu la brusquer. Sawyer cependant, n'avait pas les mêmes réticences.

-« Tata Jane », hurla-t-il à côté d'elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. La brune sursauta de surprise, ce qui montrait à quel point elle était perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas avoir remarqué son approche. Après une hésitation, la jeune femme referma doucement les bras sur le garçon pour lui rendre son étreinte. La façon dont elle se détendit en le faisant ne fut pas manquée par le reste de son équipe. Parmi eux, seuls Kurt, Patterson et Tasha étaient assez proches d'elle pour initier un contact physique. Toutefois, le directeur adjoint étant dans une relation avec l'agent de la NSA, il essayait de limiter ses démonstrations d'affection, ce qui était très bien avec Jane. En dépit d'éprouver encore une certaine attirance pour Kurt, la brune se satisfaisait de l'amélioration de leurs relations, et s'efforçait de ne rien faire qui pourrait prêter à confusion. Après tout elle n'était pas le genre de femme à essayer de voler l'homme d'une autre. Patterson était la plus démonstrative, alors que Tasha se sentait toujours mal à l'aise pour la façon dont elle avait traité la jeune femme et limitait ses étreintes aux cas extrêmes où celle-ci avait besoin de réconfort. Ce qui était assez fréquent ces derniers temps…

-« Bon sang, si j'avais su, j'aurais insisté sur la technique du câlin plus tôt », marmonna Zapata faisant glousser Patterson alors qu'elles approchaient de la scène mignonne. Remarquant ses amies et le groupe de Weller approcher, Jane se crispa un peu. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère que Sawyer l'ait appelé « tata Jane ». Au contraire, Sarah souriait, quelque chose qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir faire. Après tout elle s'était faite passer pour son amie d'enfance, et même si la jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi proche de Taylor que Kurt, l'annonce de sa mort avait dû la blesser, surtout en sachant que son père l'avait tuée…

-« Mon chéri, si tu allais dire bonjour à oncle Kurt ? Je dois parler à Jane une minute », son fils acquiesça joyeusement, mais étrangement Jane sembla essayer de rétrécir sur sa chaise. Sarah se retint de justesse de froncer les sourcils. Quelques mois plus tôt, son frère était revenu bouleversé après avoir découvert les restes de Taylor sous leur ancien emplacement de camping, confirmant les aveux de leur père sur son lit de mort. La nouvelle l'avait choquée, mais moins que Kurt qui avait rapidement repris la route pour rentrer à New York. Quelques jours plus tard, il lui avait dit qu'il venait d'arrêter Jane pour avoir usurper l'identité de Taylor, mais que la jeune femme avait été emmenée en détention dans un lieu tenu secret.

Personne n'avait voulu partager les détails avec elle, mais Sarah avait essayé de son mieux de sortir son frère de ses sombres pensées. Mais entre Sawyer et la préparation de leur déménagement à Portland, elle n'avait pas pu lui consacrer autant de temps qu'elle aurait voulu. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le forcer à avoir une discussion à propos de Jane. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était senti trahi et en colère, mais même si une partie d'elle-même en voulait à la brune pour mettre son frère dans cet état, elle savait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jane avait passé un peu de temps avec eux, et avait toujours semblé mal à l'aise à propos du fait d'être Taylor Shaw. Après avoir longuement réfléchit à la question, elle avait conclu que cela avait probablement à voir avec l'insistance de Kurt à ce sujet. Pour lui, elle était Taylor parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit Taylor, même si elle ne se souvenait pas de cette époque. Et la brune s'était toujours montrée agréable avec elle et Sawyer, ce qui dans son esprit faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne.

Connaissant son frère, elle n'avait aucune peine à imaginer comment il avait dû traiter Jane à son retour. Kurt pouvait être incroyablement dur et rancunier quand il le voulait, et têtu comme l'enfer. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était la connexion entre la jeune amnésique et son frère. Avant, l'attirance entre eux était impossible à manquer, et elle avait entendu par hasard certains agents parier sur combien de temps les deux allaient mettre avant de sortir ensemble. Et pour les avoir vus agir hors du bureau, dans un cadre moins formel, elle savait qu'ils auraient fait un joli couple. Mais maintenant, il y avait une telle distance entre eux…et pas uniquement parce que Kurt sortait avec une autre femme. Même si son frère lui avait dit qu'ils étaient redevenus amis, Sarah avait bien vu le regard inquiet de la brune vers Kurt quand Sawyer lui avait fait un câlin…Presque comme si elle craignait qu'il l'accuse de corrompre son neveu.

Adressant un sourire engageant à Jane, Sarah s'approcha, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

-« Salut, dit nerveusement la brune. Je sais ce que tu vas dire…Je suis désolée d'avoir blessé Kurt et de t'avoir fait de la peine en me faisant passer pour Taylor…Mais je jure que je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions contre vous…Et je ne nuirais jamais à Sawyer, je le promets. Mais…vu la situation…je comprendrais…que tu sois en colère et que tu ne veuilles plus que je m'approche de vous…», ajouta-t-elle en la regardant de manière inquiète, son ton laissant cependant paraître combien cette décision la ferait souffrir. La cadette de la famille Weller sentit son sourire s'évaporer instantanément.

-« Jane, je ne suis pas venu pour m'en prendre à toi », dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je le mérite », répondit rapidement Jane en haussant les épaules. Cette fois-ci, Sarah la regarda stupéfaite, son cerveau essayant d'assimiler ce que la brune venait de dire. Parce qu'à moins que ses oreilles ne lui jouent des tours, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle méritait d'être battue…La jeune femme cligna des yeux comme un hibou en regardant fixement Jane pendant quelques secondes, puis leva la tête pour rencontrer les regards attristés des membres de l'équipe de son frère. Mais ce qui la surprit plus que tout, ce fut la lueur résignée dans leurs yeux. Comme si ils avaient renoncés à essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Seules Zapata et Patterson avaient encore l'air de vouloir changer les choses, la latina semblant même prête à se jeter sur Jane pour la secouer et lui remettre les idées en place, uniquement retenue par son coéquipier et l'analyste informatique.

-« Tu n'es pas sérieuse n'est-ce pas » ? demanda Sarah en fixant à nouveau son attention sur la brune dont les yeux se firent fuyants. Elle tendit la main pour essayer de toucher la joue de Jane, mais celle-ci se recula instinctivement en levant un bras défensif devant elle face au mouvement brusque, comme pour parer une attaque. « Jane…je ne vais pas te frapper » ! protesta Sarah vexée.

-« Désolé, un réflexe » marmonna la brune en baissant les yeux. La mère de Sawyer l'observa un instant, avant de se rapprocher des agents qui s'étaient regroupés autour du bureau de Reade.

-« Est-ce qu'elle est…toujours comme ça » ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Jane retourner à ses papiers sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

-« Ouais, nous aurions dû te prévenir, mais à part avec son frère et nous, Jane n'est pas une grande fan des contacts physiques… », précisa Zapata en grimaçant un sourire en guise d'excuse.

-« Même si je crois que nous pouvons ajouter Sawyer à la liste maintenant », ajouta Patterson plus joyeusement.

-« Ce qui m'étonne par contre, c'est qu'ils soient aussi proches… », dit pensivement Tasha en regardant le petit garçon venir à nouveau à côté de Jane pour lui raconter quelque chose. Curieux, les agents tendirent l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient, tout en faisant mine de continuer à parler autre eux.

-« Maman et moi sommes passés à l'école pour voir mes anciens copains avant de venir ici. Tu sais que le grand frère de Thomas a changé de trottoir quand il m'a vu » ? demanda joyeusement Sawyer. Jane esquissa un petit sourire en se rappelant de qui il parlait. « Au moins il a pris mon avertissement au sérieux, et il a arrêté de s'en prendre aux plus petits que lui ». La soudaine agitation du côté de l'équipe lui apprit qu'elle avait parlé un peu plus fort que prévu, et d'un coup Sarah fut à côté d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire » ? gronda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Jane se tassa instinctivement sur sa chaise en voyant la sœur de Kurt furieuse, mais son fils semblait trop excité par l'idée de partager une histoire qu'il avait e commun avec Jane pour être sensible au regard de sa mère.

-« Tu te rappelles l'an dernier quand toi et oncle Kurt étiez occupés et que vous avez envoyés tata Jane me chercher à l'école » ? Sa mère hocha la tête et le garçon poursuivit. « Le grand frère de Thomas était à la sortie et il rackettait tout le monde avec deux de ses copains. Personne ne disait rien et même les adultes qui étaient là baissaient les yeux ! Ensuite Tata Jane est arrivée et elle leur a dit de partir. Mais ils ont juste rigolé, et le frère de Thomas l'as traité de…avec le mot en S…continua Sawyer en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le terme « salope » devant sa mère. Alors j'ai essayé de le mordre et il m'a attrapé par le col pour me frapper. C'est là que tata Jane l'a attrapé et elle lui a cassé le bras ! Après elle a cassé la figure des deux autres en leur disant d'arrêter de s'en prendre à des plus faibles qu'eux » ! s'enthousiasma Sawyer alors que ses mains mimaient un combat en l'air. Au fur et à mesure de sa description, Jane sembla essayer encore davantage de rétrécir sur son siège.

-« Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire » ? demanda Sarah d'un ton dangereux en croisant les bras. Cette fois-ci, Sawyer sembla enfin percevoir le danger, et commença lui aussi à se rétrécir devant le regard noir de sa mère.

-« Jane…pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça » ? demanda Weller en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés. Les yeux de la brune commencèrent immédiatement à chercher une issue, et Kurt leva rapidement les mains devant lui.

-« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, assura-t-il immédiatement son amie. Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit…ou à Sarah… ». La jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en regardant prudemment son visage, puis celui de la mère de Sawyer. Kurt avait l'air plus perplexe qu'en colère, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de le prévenir. Sarah de son côté avait l'air un peu en colère, mais surtout contre son fils pour avoir gardé d'elle un évènement aussi important.

-« Je suis désolée », se contenta de murmurer Jane en baissant la tête, se sentant triste de les avoir déçus à nouveau. À vrai dire, cela faisait tellement longtemps, et il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis, qu'elle en avait presque oublié cette journée. Sarah venait d'être appelée auprès de son père à l'hôpital, et Kurt était à la recherche d'un moyen d'aider Mayfair après son arrestation. Aller chercher Sawyer lui avait paru totalement incongru alors qu'elle hésitait encore à tout avouer pour faire libérer la directrice adjointe du FBI. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé ces imbéciles s'en prenant au petit garçon, elle avait réagi instinctivement, sans réfléchir. Le neveu de Kurt n'avait pas semblé vraiment marqué par le combat, plutôt ravi de l'avoir vu mettre facilement ces trois gros bras au tapis. Alors qu'elle débattait intérieurement de comment expliquer la nouvelle à Kurt, Sawyer avait proposé de garde cela secret, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire gronder par sa mère, qui lui avait interdit de fréquenter Thomas, justement à cause de son frère. La brune avait longuement hésité, mais ne se sentait finalement pas le courage de faire face à son béguin dans cette situation. Le petit garçon et sa mère allaient bientôt partir pour Portland de ce qu'elle avait compris, alors il n'y avait pas beaucoup de dangers à ne rien dire…

-« Jane…, soupira Weller, je ne dis pas que tu es responsable… ». Un peu en arrière, Nas et son équipe regardaient la scène en se retenant d'intervenir. Pourtant, il était évident que la brune avait encore trouvé le moyen de se blâmer pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. La brune continua à se mordiller les lèvres, avant de finalement trouver le courage d'expliquer ses raisons à mi-voix. Fort heureusement, ils se trouvaient un peu à l'écart et les autres agents faisaient attention à leur laisser de l'espace. Personne ne voulait être pris au milieu d'une explication interne à l'équipe du directeur adjoint du FBI…

En entendant ses raisons, l'équipe se retint de soupirer, en constatant que par peur de leur réaction la brune gardait encore ce genre de secret d'eux depuis des mois.

-« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous dire ce genre de chose », dit finalement Kurt en s'approchant d'elle. « Ce qui est arrivé avec Sawyer n'est pas ta faute, mais j'aurais juste aimé être au courant… ».

-« Moi aussi, intervint soudain Sarah en se plaça à côté de son frère, les mains sur les hanches. Tu aurais dû me prévenir que quelque chose comme ça était arrivé à mon fils…Et toi, siffla-t-elle en regardant maintenant vers son fils…qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense » ?

-« C'était cool » ? tenta le garçon, avant de reculer légèrement lorsque sa mère le foudroya du regard. « Je ne voulais pas que tata Jane ait des ennuis » soupira-t-il finalement en baissant un peu la tête. Sa mère sentit sa colère se dissiper un peu en remarquant le comportement des deux coupables. Elle n'avait pas compris entièrement les raisons du silence de Jane, à l'inverse des agents, et devinait qu'ils lui cachaient des choses. Mais elle comprenait cependant que la brune se sentait coupable de quelque chose en lien avec Mayfair et s'attendait à une punition. Non elle semblait même presque exiger d'être punie, comme si elle voulait expier ses fautes, dont la plupart semblait tristement n'exister que dans sa tête. Eh bien, elle allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait :

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences si Jane n'avait pas été là ? Ces délinquants auraient vraiment pu te faire du mal…Je ne veux plus que tu tentes ce genre de cascades ! Ni que tu me cache ce genre de chose, est-ce que c'est clair » ?! demanda-t-elle à son fils. Sawyer hocha la tête rapidement, attendant sa punition. « Tu es privé de sortis pour les deux prochains mois et pas de jeux-vidéos pendant trois semaines », conclut sa mère, avant de se tourner vers Jane :

-« Quand à toi…tu mérites aussi d'être punie pour ce que tu as fait… » annonça-t-elle calmement en regardant la brune droit dans les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua son frère s'agiter, alors que le reste de son équipe regardait la scène avec inquiétude. Bien sûr, ils craignaient qu'elle ne brise le moral déjà faible de Jane, alors qu'ils essayaient justement de la débarrasser de cette culpabilité…Mais Sarah n'était pas une personne cruelle, et elle avait bien l'intention de les aider dans leur tâche. Elle se retint de justesse de soupirer en voyant la brune acquiescer à sa déclaration sans même essayer de se défendre.

-« Et j'ai la punition parfaite pour toi, poursuivit Sarah avec un sourire sauvage en échangeant un regard avec son fils, qui sembla comprendre ce qu'elle avait en tête…Sawyer…montre lui ce qui arrive aux petites cachotières » ! Son fils se jeta immédiatement sur Jane, et commença à faire courir ses doigts le long de ses côtes. Pas habituée à ce genre de contact, la brune sembla choquée un instant, avant d'éclater de rire et de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour échapper à son agresseur. Le mouvement la fit tomber de sa chaise, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant l'attaque de Sawyer. La sensation était différente de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu. Pas désagréable, ni douloureuse, mais étrangement insupportable. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se trouva à faire quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas :

-« Pitié…pitié…stop », supplia-t-elle entre deux rires en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Heureusement, son tortionnaire lui accorda une petite pause et la brune en profita pour respirer profondément. Levant les yeux vers le reste de l'équipe, elle les trouva ricanant joyeusement à son malheur.

-« Eh bien et bien, on dirais que notre petite Jane adorée est très chatouilleuse », sourit Tasha en se penchant vers elle, les mains appuyée sur ses genoux.

-« Chatouilleuse » ? demanda Jane perplexe, essayant de gagner quelques secondes de répit.

-« Cela veut dire que ton épiderme est sensible à certaines pressions effectuées de manière répétées. Les corpuscules de Pacini, qui sont des récepteurs placés sous ta peau, réagissent à la pression et aux vibrations, et envoient des messages répétés à ton cerveau, provoquant un rire. La sensibilité varie en fonction des personnes et des zones stimulées…et dans ton cas il semble que tu sois particulièrement sensible », précisa Patterson en regardant son amie avec un sourire amusé. La brune n'eut pas le temps de demander plus de précision, que Sawyer recommença son attaque. Après un temps qui sembla interminable à Jane, qui en dépit de ses efforts ne parvint pas à réunir assez de forces pour essayer de se libérer de l'emprise du garçon et se défendre contre les chatouilles en même temps, Sarah demanda enfin à son fils d'arrêter.

-« Bon…je crois que tu as compris la leçon maintenant » ? demanda-t-elle avec amusement à la brune recroquevillée sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Jane hocha la tête avec lassitude, s'étonnant de se trouver si fatiguée après ce qui n'était finalement qu'un jeu inoffensif.

-« Excellent ! Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si tu gardes encore de nous un secret aussi important ». La brune observa l'expression de la jeune femme, qui semblait plus amusée que furieuse. Mais dans le doute, elle lâcha précipitamment :

-« Plus de secrets, je promets ». Elle n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience pour la journée. Avec un sourire, Sarah aida Jane à se révéler, avant de dire d'un ton décidé :

-« Et ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait pour Sawyer ». La brune tatouée se raidit légèrement, une partie d'elle-même s'attendant presque à une gifle, mais se retrouva engloutie dans un câlin puissant. Après un moment de surprise, elle se sentit fondre sous la sensation agréable, et resserra ses bras sur la sœur de Kurt, alors qu'un sourire apparaissant lentement sur son visage. Celui-ci observa étonné mais ravi l'interaction entre sa sœur et Jane. Essayant d'ignorer l'agréable sensation de chaleur qui se diffusait dans son corps en voyant le sourire de la brune, son premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines, des mois même. Le directeur adjoint jeta ensuite un regard légèrement inquiet vers sa petite-amie actuelle, tentant de chasser les pensées coupables qui naissaient dans son esprit en observant Jane. Heureusement pour lui, ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblèrent remarquer sa gêne.

Le reste de l'équipe, particulièrement Patterson et Zapata, observait avec ravissement la réaction de leur amie.

-« Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à la faire rire », fit d'un coup une petite voix triomphante à côté de Tasha. La latina observa l'air ravit de Sawyer, qui regardait sa mère et la femme qu'il espérait devenir sa tante échanger un câlin.

-« Effectivement tu l'as dit. Même si je pense que tu as triché », convint la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux, alors qu'un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit. Un regard vers Patterson qui observait la scène avec un sourire joyeux, mais aussi un regard calculateur, lui apprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir exploiter la récente faiblesse de Jane. Toujours prise dans son étreinte, la brune ne remarqua pas le regard qu'échangeaient ses deux amies. Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait eu une chance de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre…

…

.

Les deux comploteuses laissèrent s'écouler une semaine avant de passer à l'action, le temps que Jane se sente un peu plus en confiance. Finalement, Tasha fit le premier pas, en proposant un petit combat amical. Ne voyant rien de différent avec leurs actions des dernières semaines, Jane accepta facilement, s'étonnant juste que Patterson vienne avec elles, en tant qu'observateur avait précisé la jeune femme. Après un rapide échauffement, elles commencèrent à échanger quelques coups, alors que Zapata se mettait à lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Jane, aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, cela avait toujours été le style de la latina. Lorsque le combat était un peu sérieux, c'était un moyen pour elle d'essayer de déstabiliser son adversaire. Mais quand elle était d'humeur plus calme, c'était juste pour elle un moyen de passer le temps. Et d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions embarrassantes pendant que son adversaire était concentré pour esquiver ses coups.

Et actuellement, Tasha la harcelait pour savoir si elle avait un homme en vue. Rougissant furieusement en pensant à Kurt, la brune recula pour éviter un coup de pied vers son visage, remarquant enfin le sourire satisfait de Zapata. Même si elles étaient redevenues plus proches ces derniers temps, Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un mauvais pressentiment en voyant l'expression de Tasha. L'agent n'essayait pourtant pas vraiment de lui faire du mal, comme le montrait ses coups dont aucun n'était vraiment appuyé. Alors qu'elle était son but ? La réponse vient plus tôt que prévu, et de manière totalement inattendue. Reculant pour éviter un coup de poing un peu trop rapide pour être bloqué, elle vit le sourire de Zapata se faire triomphant.

Une pression sur sa jambe la fit soudain s'écrouler au sol, et en quelques secondes elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Ses mains étaient tendues au-dessus de sa tête, immobilisées par Patterson qui, maintenant à genoux derrière elle, lui souriait joyeusement. Concentrée sur son combat avec Zapata elle avait complétement oublié sa présence, ce que la blonde avait habilement exploité. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander ce que cela signifiait, Tasha s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, immobilisant également ses jambes au sol.

-« Bienvenu dans ta première séance de thérapie alternative », claironna la jeune femme en souriant joyeusement.

-« Quelle thérapie » ? demanda Jane perplexe en essaya de libérer ses mains. Patterson resserra immédiatement son étreinte sur ses poignets, juste assez pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. La brune était maintenant confuse. Elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que les deux femmes n'avaient pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles mijotaient.

-« Tu sais que tu nous as presque rendues folles ces dernières semaines avec cette habitude de te reprocher tous les malheurs du monde » ? demanda Patterson d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux.

-« Mais je mérite… » commença la brune, avant d'être interrompue par la main droite de Tasha plaquée sur sa bouche.

-« Non tu ne mérites pas ce que tu as traversé. Oui tu as fait des erreurs, mais comme tout le monde. Et je reconnais que je t'en ai voulu longtemps pour ce qui est arrivé avec Mayfair. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute. Tu avais peur, tu avais besoin d'aide et nous n'avons rien vu, alors que tu as essayé de nous protéger en dépit de ce que cela t'a coûté…Ce qu'il s'est passé après le raid…ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Sandstorm…ta propre mère t'a utilisée pour servir ses propres objectifs, et…nous avons fait pareil pour essayer de les arrêter. Alors peu importe ce que tu crois, mais tu ne méritais certainement pas la façon dont nous t'avons traité, ni ce que la CIA t'a fait subir ! Et nous voulons t'aider à surmonter ça…parce que nous sommes tes amies » !

La conviction avec laquelle l'agent latina dit ses mots réchauffa le cœur de la brune, qui sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les entendait depuis son retour, mais étrangement, elle y croyait enfin. Depuis la semaine dernière, et la petite séance de chatouille infligée par Sawyer, elle se sentait plus proche de l'équipe. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas totalement à s'expliquer, mais le fait de voir l'équipe rire gentiment de sa situation l'avait momentanément ramené en arrière. Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment eu l'impression de faire à nouveau partie de l'équipe, comme avant qu'elle ne les trahisse. La sensation avait été très agréable, et dans les jours suivants elle avait remarqué que la distance qu'elle avait essayé de conserver entre elle et eux pour se protéger disparaissait petit à petit.

Et maintenant elle se tenait ici, allongée sur le tapis rembourré du gymnase, à la merci de ses amies retrouvées, qui avaient manifestement quelque chose en tête.

-« Mais comme tu es une fille têtue, malgré tous nos efforts, tu continues à te reprocher tout ce qui arrive de mal autour de toi. Et c'est quelque chose que nous n'aimons pas, mais alors pas du tout, voir », enchaina Patterson en lui souriant à nouveau gentiment. Malgré le fait que la tête de la blonde ne soit pas dans le même sens que la sienne, son expression était tout de même facilement lisible.

-« À vrai dire, nous commencions légèrement à désespérer…Malgré tout ce que nous pouvions dire ou faire, tu avais toujours l'air de ne pas accepter que tu n'étais pas responsable. Ou au moins pas la seule responsable ». Poursuivit Zapata en lui adressant un sourire qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de la brune sans défense. « Jusqu'à la semaine dernière…Nous avons vraiment besoin de remercier Sarah pour l'idée. Maintenant que nous connaissons ton point faible, nous avons décidé d'adopter une nouvelle méthode de guérison, spécialement conçue pour les Jane têtues…». La brune se figea en entendant ces mots, comprenant enfin le plan de ses deux amies. Elles n'allaient effectivement pas lui faire de mal…oh non…elles allaient lui faire bien pire…

La main droite de Tasha quitta sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, les doigts agiles de la jeune femme commencèrent à titiller ses côtes. Mais contrairement à l'attaque de Sawyer, celle-ci n'eut pas lieu par surprise. Malgré l'insupportable sensation, Jane pinça donc les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-« Je t'avais dit qu'elle allait rendre ça très amusant », dit avec amusement Tasha en levant les yeux vers Patterson, pendant que ses doigts continuaient leur supplice. La blonde se contenta de secouer la tête, plaignant presque Jane pour être victime des penchants compétitifs de Zapata. Celle-ci déplaça ses doigts, trouvant finalement un point un peu plus sensible, et cette fois-ci Jane éclata de rire. À la différence de Sawyer pour qui, avec l'innocence de l'enfance, ce n'était qu'un jeu, Tasha cherchait à découvrir tous ses points sensibles pour maximiser l'effet de sa punition. Elle craqua donc beaucoup plus vite qu'avec Sawyer. Après quelques instants à regarder Jane se tordre de rire et supplier, Zapata accorda finalement une pause à son amie.

-« C'est amusant de voir que la fille qui a résistée à la CIA pendant trois mois craque pour quelque chose d'aussi simple », constata-t-elle en tapotant la joue de Jane avec affection. Quelques semaines en arrière, cette déclaration aurait été inutilement cruelle. Mais maintenant, Jane savait que son amie ne cherchait pas à la faire souffrir en lui rappelant un épisode douloureux, mais juste à faire remarquer qu'une action aussi enfantine la transformait en une petite chose faible et suppliante. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même d'ailleurs. Elle avait même essayé d'utiliser la formation que Roman lui avait fait suivre pour résister, mais bizarrement ce qui marchait très bien avec la douleur était totalement incapable d'arrêter la sensation de chatouille.

-« C'est…de la triche », protesta-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-« C'est vrai Tasha, tu ne lui as même pas expliqué les règles…» intervint Patterson avec un sourire taquin en voyant le regard perplexe de Jane.

-« J'ai dû être distraite », répliqua la concernée avec un clin d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur leur amie. « C'est très simple. À chaque fois que tu te reprocheras quelque chose qui n'est pas de ta faute, ou que tu diras que tu mérites les mauvaises choses que tu as subies…tu gagneras une bonne séance de chatouilles en guise de punition… ». Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent quelques instants que Jane récupère suffisamment son souffle, puis Tasha tendit à nouveau les mains vers ses côtes. La brune se tortilla immédiatement pour essayer de lui échapper en suppliant frénétiquement :

-« Non ! Pitié…j'ai compris, j'ai compris » !

-« Vraiment ? Alors prouve-le. Répète après moi : « Jane est une gentille fille qui a fait des erreurs… » commença Patterson. La brune s'exécuta immédiatement, se demandant tout de même si ce serait suffisant pour convaincre ses amies de la libérer.

-« …Elle n'est pas responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui arrivent à ses amis et à l'équipe », poursuivit Patterson, attendant avec curiosité sa réaction.

-« Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… », commença à protester Jane, avant de se raidir en comprenant qu'elle venait de tomber dans le piège.

-« Mauvaise réponse », s'exclama Zapata avec un grand sourire, ses doigts passant à nouveau à l'action, faisant à nouveau rire et supplier la jolie brune sans défense sous elle. Sentant son amie arriver à ses limites, elle cessa cependant rapidement ses taquineries.

-« Deuxième chance… » proposa-t-elle à la jeune femme. La brune tatouée était cette fois-ci prête à jurer tout ce que ses amies voulaient entendre pour faire arrêter son supplice. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit, et les trois jeunes femmes tournèrent la tête vers Nas qui regardait la scène avec curiosité.

-« Roman nous a donné une autre adresse qui sert de point de contact à Sandstorm pour obtenir ses livraisons d'armes. L'agent Weller veut mettre en place une surveillance, nous avons un briefing de prévu dans 10 minutes. » L'agent de la NSA sembla hésiter un instant, mais posa finalement la question qui semblait la démanger : « Que faites-vous au juste » ?

-« Pas grand-chose. Juste tester une nouvelle méthode de guérison ».

-« De guérison » ? répéta la femme, perplexe.

-« Oui, une nouvelle méthode pour guérir Jane de ses mauvaises habitude », expliqua Patterson en libérant une main de sa « victime » pour lui caresser affectueusement les cheveux.

-« Oh…Comme se reprocher des choses qu'elle n'a pas faites vous voulez dire » ? demanda Nas un soupçon de sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Exactement…c'est…de la chatouillo-thérapie », intervint Tasha en ignorant le regard blasé que Patterson lui jeta pour son jeu de mot enfantin.

-« Je vois…étant donné le caractère obstiné de votre…patiente…je vais aller dire à l'agent Weller de retarder le briefing…Une demi-heure sera-t-elle suffisante » ? demanda innocemment Nas en regardant avec amusement l'air paniqué de Jane. La brune se mit immédiatement à se débattre à nouveau et à promettre tout et n'importe quoi. Ses amies la laissèrent mijoter quelques instants, puis consentirent à la libérer.

-« N'oublions pas la deuxième étape du protocole de soin » dit brusquement Patterson en se tournant vers Jane après que Tasha l'ait aidé à se relever. La brune se crispa, s'attendant à une autre attaque de chatouilles, mais la blonde l'attira dans un câlin qui fit rapidement fondre sa résistance. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Tasha de la câliner, montrant que la distance entre elles était définitivement du passé.

…

.

Les semaines qui suivirent semblèrent interminables à Jane. Au fond d'elle-même, la brune devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas la personne la plus raisonnable. Ce qu'elle avait vécu ne la poussait pas à se confier facilement, surtout lorsque son dernier thérapeute s'était avéré être un espion à la solde de sa mère. Un espion qui l'avait dénoncé, manquant de les faire tuer son frère et elle, et qui avait également tenté de tuer sa meilleure amie…

En discutant jour après jour avec Patterson et Tasha, elle avait lentement commencé à admettre que son attitude auto-flagellatrice pouvait les perturber. Depuis l'échec du raid sur la ferme, toute l'équipe s'était montrée beaucoup plus chaleureuse avec elle. Même si cela était un net progrès dans ses interactions avec eux, Jane s'était cependant sentie un peu oppressée d'être soudain l'objet de leurs attentions, surtout après avoir intériorisé pendant aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas de valeur à leurs yeux.

Et il avait fallu qu'elles utilisent une méthode plus que déloyale pour la convaincre du contraire. Bizarrement, cela avait resserré les liens entre elles, et elle et ses deux amies étaient devenues plus proches que jamais. Mais cette proximité les poussait également à être impitoyables avec elle. Impitoyables mais jamais cruelles. Fidèles à leur parole, elles avaient punis chacune de ses excuses injustifiées et déclaration de culpabilité par des séances de chatouilles qui l'avaient rendue folle. Pourtant, ni Zapata ni Patterson ne l'avaient jamais poussées plus loin que ses limites. Même si elles s'étaient amusées à trouver tous ses endroits les plus chatouilleux, elles ne les stimulaient jamais pendant une trop longue période, lui laissant toujours le temps de récupérer entre chaque attaque.

Toute l'équipe avait rapidement trouvé ses réactions très amusantes. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait s'attirer leurs foudres, elle se figeait instinctivement en essayant de protéger ses côtes avec ses bras, répétant que Jane était une gentille fille qui avait fait des erreurs pour essayer de les apaiser. Elle passait également de longs moments à regarder suspicieusement autour d'elle, essayant d'anticiper le moment où sa punition tomberait. Mais ses deux sournoises amies avaient rapidement trouvé qu'il était plus drôle d'attendre qu'elle ne se méfie pas pour l'attaquer, et les punitions survenaient parfois quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle baissait finalement sa garde. Fort heureusement, Kurt et Reade s'étaient contentés de regarder la situation avec amusement, sans participer. Elle avait déjà bien assez de mal à se défendre contre les assauts coordonnés de Zapata et Patterson…

Mais au final, ce n'était resté qu'une sorte de jeu entre elles, finissant presque toujours pas des câlins, chose que Jane était venue à particulièrement apprécier. Et sous ces douces pressions elle avait fini par se sentir moins coupable pour ses erreurs, et accepter l'idée que ses amis l'avaient pardonné.

….

.

Malheureusement, la découverte de son point faible signifiait également qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus rien cacher à Patterson et à Tasha, comme elle en fit l'expérience après la chute de Sandstorm. Toute l'équipe, avec Nas et Roman, s'était réunie chez elle pour célébrer l'événement quelques jours plus tard, bientôt rejoints par Sarah et Sawyer, venus visiter Kurt. Pendant que Jane occupait le garçon, Kurt en avait profité pour expliquer en détail tout ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. La jeune mère avait été horrifiée par tout ce qu'avait traversé Jane, et avait voulu le lui faire savoir, sous les yeux curieux du reste de l'assistance. Et à la grande infortune de la brune, la question de Sawyer avait retentie au milieu de cette pause dans la conversation entre les adultes :

-« Tata Jane, est-ce que tu n'es plus avec oncle Kurt parce qu'il embrasse mal » ?

-« Quoi » ? croassa la brune sous le choc en le regardant les yeux écarquillés. Ses joues rougirent follement alors qu'elle regardait nerveusement vers l'équipe et son frère, qui observaient avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'amusement, et un peu de frustration pour Roman. Malgré des progrès de part et d'autre, son frère rendait encore Kurt responsable de ce que la CIA lui avait fait, et les relations entre eux étaient assez tendues. Sawyer de son côté souriait, content de son effet. Depuis des semaines, il semblait s'être fixé pour mission de les mettre ensemble, et ses efforts les plongeaient souvent dans des situations embarrassantes.

D'un coup, Patterson et Tasha apparurent à côté d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire » ? demanda la blonde avec excitation.

-« Rien du tout », marmonna Jane, sachant déjà que ses amies n'allaient pas la laisser s'en sortir si facilement.

-« Elle et oncle Kurt se sont fait un bisou sur la bouche », les renseigna joyeusement Sawyer, alors que Jane rougissait encore plus en se tassant sur elle-même. La brune jeta un coup d'œil à Nas, qui semblait prendre la nouvelle avec stoïcisme, alors que Kurt se tortillait mal à l'aise sur sa chaise.

-« Quoi !? Quand ça » ? exigea Zapata en secouant presque le petit garçon pour qu'il réponde plus vite.

-« Le soir où j'ai croisé…les hommes de Carter», souffla finalement la brune, ne voulant pas donner trop de détails devant Sawyer. Son annonce jeta un léger froid parmi les adultes, qui savaient ce qui avait suivis. Malheureusement pour elle, Tasha ne se laissa pas distraire longtemps.

-« Comment c'était ? Le baiser hein pas…la suite » ? Jane rougit à nouveau :

-« Je ne répondrais pas à cette question », marmonna-t-elle embarrassée.

-« Oh vraiment ? Tu veux parier…? Sawyer, à ton avis, est-ce que tata Jane craint les chatouilles sous les pieds » ? demanda l'agent avec un sourire sauvage en lorgnant sur les pieds nus de son amie.

-« Un seul moyen de le savoir », cria joyeusement le petit garçon en se levant d'un bon. Le regard désespéré de la brune fit éclater de rire le reste de l'assemblée, et même Roman observa avec amusement sa sœur essayer de fuir. La jeune femme courut en zigzag plusieurs fois dans toute la pièce pour tenter d'échapper à Sawyer et Zapata, se servant des meubles ou même de ses amis pour les ralentir, alors qu'ils essayaient de l'encercler. Finalement, Patterson se joignit à eux, et Jane fut obligée de fuir vers sa chambre. À trois contre une, elle n'avait cependant aucune chance de leur échapper, et se retrouva finalement plaquée sur son lit par ses assaillants.

Son rire et ses supplications retentirent bientôt, et dans le salon, Sarah finit par prendre la brune en pitié.

-« Quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller la délivrer ? Sawyer peut se laisser emporter parfois et j'ai peur que Zapata ne soit pas mieux…».

Devant le manque de réaction des autres adultes, la jeune femme se leva finalement pour se rendre dans la chambre. Elle trouva Jane immobilisée par Patterson, pendant que son fils et Zapata lui tenaient les jambes et faisaient courir leurs doigts sans pitié sous la plante de ses pieds. Et à en juger par ses réactions, la pauvre semblait encore plus chatouilleuse à cet endroit qu'au niveau du ventre.

-« D'accord tout le monde, je crois que ça suffit maintenant. Laissez cette pauvre Jane respirer ». Son fils fut le premier à stopper, et elle l'entraina à nouveau en bas. Patterson et Tasha libérèrent Jane, et lui laissèrent quelques minutes de répit avant de bombarder à nouveau leur amie de questions. Finalement, la brune se laissa convaincre de détailler l'événement et ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ne serait-ce que pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de chatouilles. Après un moment de discussions tranquilles, un petit coup sur la porte les interrompit :

-« Le repas est arrivé, vous devriez descendre avant qu'un certain petit garçon ne mange tout ce qu'il trouve », dit calmement Nas. Patterson et Zapata acquiescèrent, mais l'agent de la NSA se déplaça ensuite légèrement pour empêcher Jane de suivre ses amies.

-« J'aimerais vous parler…».

-« Si c'est à propos de ce qu'a dit Sawyer, c'est du passé, je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre entre vous et Kurt…» dit immédiatement la brune tatouée, essayant en même temps de faire taire le petit pincement au cœur que cette idée entrainait. Le rappel du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés lui avait également fait se remémorer les événements survenus dans le vestiaire, juste avant qu'elle ne décide de traquer Oscar. Pour un moment, elle crut presque sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes.

-« Ce serais dommage pour vous…étant donné que l'agent Weller…Kurt…et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. En fait…cela fait quelques semaines que nous ne nous voyons plus », répondit doucement Nas.

-« Oh…désolé de l'apprendre », marmonna Jane en se tortillant inconfortablement, alors que dans son esprit une petite voix hurlait de joie.

-« Non vous ne l'êtes pas », nia l'agent en la regardant avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de l'amusement.

-« Eh bien…si…en partie. Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre vous, même si… ».

-« Si cela vous laisse une chance d'essayer de le récupérer » ? compléta Nas. « N'ayez pas l'air aussi coupable, en amour vous verrez très vite que tous les coups sont permis… ».

-« Est-ce à cause de moi que…vous avez rompu » ? demanda finalement Jane après un moment de silence.

-« Peut-être en partie…même si je dois dire que c'était assez prévisible ». Remarquant le regard étonné de son interlocutrice, l'agent poursuivit : « Au moment où nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, nous cherchions quelque chose de similaire. Du réconfort après…des événements douloureux et…du sexe sans engagement. Par la suite, nous avons tous les deux essayés de nous persuader que notre relation serait durable…Mais la vérité c'est que nous n'avons presque aucun point commun. Bien sûr le sexe avec lui est fantastique, ajouta la femme en s'amusant de voir Jane rougir à cette idée, mais cela ne suffit pas pour établir une relation durable. Nous sommes tous les deux trop obsédés par nos carrières et la sienne est ici, alors que la mienne est…maintenant que Sandstorm a été abattu…on m'a proposé un poste à Washington ».

-« C'est une proposition importante », dit calmement Jane. Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'affection pour l'agent de la NSA, après tout la femme l'avait traquée et forcée à coopérer en menaçant de la renvoyer à la CIA. Mais elle respectait son dévouement à son travail et ses compétences.

-« En effet. Mais…disons que cela a également été la confirmation que notre relation n'avait pas d'avenir. Surtout lorsque l'un des partenaires nourrit encore des sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre… ». Jane sentit son estomac faire l'ascenseur à l'idée que, peut-être, Kurt était encore attiré par elle.

-« Vous devriez tenter votre chance, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse », conseilla finalement l'agent de la NSA, avant de quitter la pièce. Jane resta songeuse quelques instants, avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le salon.

L'humeur joyeuse qui régnait dans la pièce la submergea rapidement, et elle se laissa distraire par les rires et les bavardages de ses amis. Même Roman sembla trouver de l'intérêt à la soirée en discutant dans un coin avec Patterson. Jane sourit discrètement en voyant son frère et sa meilleure amie ensemble. Elle savait que même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Roman nourrissait des sentiments pour l'analyste blonde, et se demandait s'il se déciderait à faire le premier pas. Son regard dériva ensuite discrètement vers Kurt, occupé à se chamailler avec son neveu. Brusquement, Weller tourna la tête, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. La brune essaya de ne pas rougir lorsque Kurt lui sourit, son esprit dérivant vers ce que lui avait dit Nas un peu plus tôt à propos de ses…performances.

Finalement, la soirée se termina, chacun quittant progressivement sa maison. Jane regarda avec hésitation Kurt se préparer à partir avec sa sœur et son neveu, notant au passage que Roman avait raccompagné Patterson. Remarquant que Weller semblait lui aussi hésiter avant de partir, elle se décida à l'approcher.

-« Hey… »

-« Hey » répondit Weller, tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

-« Nas m'a dit pour votre…rupture…désolé que ça n'ait pas collé entre vous », dit Jane en fuyant son regard. Weller cligna un instant des yeux, surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet :

-« Certaines personnes ne sont juste pas faites pour être ensemble j'imagine ». Jane hésita à nouveau, alors que la voix de Nas lui conseillant de tenter sa chance retentissait dans sa tête.

-« Est-ce que tu…voudrais aller manger quelque chose avec moi demain » ? demanda-t-elle finalement. « Pas comme un rencard…juste…une sortie entre amis », ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant son air surpris, ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle profitait de la situation. Kurt ne répondant pas, elle craignit un instant de s'être trop précipitée, mais il sourit finalement.

-« Bien sûr. Je passe te prendre à 20 heures » ?

-« Ok…», souffla la brune en essayant d'ignorer son cœur qui battait follement alors qu'elle hésitait à s'approcher plus près.

-« Ok…», répondit Kurt en regardant ses lèvres avec incertitude. Un rapide regard en arrière lui montra sa sœur et son neveu qui, depuis la voiture, observaient visiblement la scène avec intérêt. Suivant son regard, Jane vit Sawyer regarder avec insistance vers eux, et se recula légèrement.

-« Je dois y aller », dit finalement Kurt. Sur une impulsion subite, il fit un pas en avant et l'étreignit. La surprise figea Jane pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rende le câlin. D'accord ce n'était pas un baiser, mais cela suffisait à terminer sa soirée d'une manière plus que plaisante. Regardant Kurt monter en voiture et démarrer, elle répondit au signe de la main que Sawyer lui adressa, avant de suivre des yeux le SUV jusqu'au bout de la rue. Refermant la porte, elle laissa un lent sourire jouer sur ses lèvres, en songeant à la soirée du lendemain.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

N'hésitez pas à dire comment vous avez trouvé cette histoire, qui est un peu plus décalée que les autres OS.


End file.
